


Warm Soup and Hot Tea Cures All

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Completed, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is sick, and it seems Sanji always knows the right recipe to serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Soup and Hot Tea Cures All

Fighting to keep from laughing, Sanji blew gently over the spoonful of his specially handmade chicken soup before offering the spoon to the obviously irritated swordsman.

"I don't need you to feed me, you shitty cook!"

Sanji snorted, "How are you planning to eat?"

Chopper had finally snapped when the sick swordsman had been caught out of bed and training once again, and the little doctor had wrapped Zoro in enough bandages to make him look a mummy.

Zoro couldn't move more than his head.

"I'll just drink it, dumbass."

"You would just burn yourself that way. Now shut up and open your mouth!"

Sanji was pleased when Zoro finally cooperated. He carefully fed the marimo the whole bowl, one spoonful at a time. As he ate, Zoro's sullen expression eased into one of exhaustion - his cheeks slightly flushed from his fever.

Putting the now empty bowl aside, Sanji pressed the back of his hand to the marimo's forehead. Sanji frowned at the feeling of heat against his skin. "I'm going to get Chopper. Your temperature has gone up again."

Zoro's voice was a soft husky mumble, "Okay..."

As he watched Sanji leave, he let his eyes close and his weary body ease into a doze. His dreams were warm - filled with the color gold and two smiling blue eyes. He would have been happy to stay asleep.

When Chopper woke him to make him swallow more pills, Zoro missed the smirking chef more than he was willing to admit - even to himself. Chopper patted his arm soothingly, obviously sensing his distress, "Cheer up, Zoro! You'll be feeling better soon!"

"That's right, shitty swordsman." Zoro's eyes widened as Sanji sauntered into the room, "So wipe that look off your face and drink some tea."

Sanji set one of the teacups in his hands down on the table next to the bed. Zoro raised an eyebrow, and observed bluntly, "I still can't move my arms."

Chopper's ears twitched anxiously, "I can untie you if you promise to stay in bed."

"I'll make sure he does." Sanji reassured the small reindeer, "Go ahead. There are cookies and tea for you in the galley!"

Chopper was practically bouncing with excitement as he snipped through the bandages on Zoro's arms before he thanked the blonde cook and ran out of the room. Zoro gratefully cupped his tea with both hands and took a satisfying sip of the pleasantly bitter drink. He grinned as Sanji pulled up a wooden chair and sat. "Thanks, curly."

"You're welcome, diseased moss."

As they sat together in silence, drinking their tea, Zoro found that even though his throat still hurt, his mind was still fuzzy, and his nose still felt blocked, his heart felt whole and warm.


End file.
